


No way!

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Sequel to Pay Back!





	No way!

Zack blinked as he realized what he had just seen..

 

Trini had started it. Putting his phone in Spanish. He was simply returning the favor. At least that’s how he would put it, when Trini caught up with him. But for now. It was to good an opportunity to miss. After sounding some of the words out. He managed to get into Trini’s phone. Thanks to google translate, he added to himself.

It was pretty standard stuff. He went straight into her messages. There was the sacred group chat. Some from her mum, one or two from her brothers. One caught his eye. Mainly because unlike the others, it wasn’t in English. “Hermoso Amor” he sounded out. He went into google translate. Typing it in. “Beautiful Love?” Now he was really interested.   
He clicked the message. There was a whole thread of messages. Going back weeks months even. He scrolled back, stopping no where in particular. 

 

Trini  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

Hermoso Amor  
I thought it would be nice to have some alone time :)

Trini  
You do realize, we’re not in the same room right :P

Hermoso Amor  
Away from the guys. 

Trini   
So this afternoon wasn’t enough?

Hermoso Amor  
I couldn’t believe it when the guys turned up!

Trini  
You love the danger :P

Hermoso Amor  
It wasn’t my idea

Trini  
Lol it was you’re idea! take them for a test drive you said!

Hermoso Amor  
It’s a good thing your so tiny

Trini  
I’m not tiny!

Hermoso Amor  
You fit perfectly in my cockpit!

Trini  
It wasn’t me who took off, when you orgasmo :P

Hermoso Amor  
TRINI! 

Trini  
I know you love it when I talk in Spanish :D

Hermoso Amor  
Not true

Trini  
Su Tan Hermoso

Hermoso Amor  
Stop it

Trini   
Su Tan Sexy

Hermoso Amor  
Can you come over?

Like Now?

Trini   
On my way x

Zack nearly dropped the phone in shock. “I knew they were doing the nasty!” he said in disbelief. He glanced at Trini’s phone again. This was gold, he could tease Trini no end. With this he almost laughed at the possibilities. He nearly dropped the phone in shock. When it beeped. He glanced at it. It was a message from Hermoso Amor.

 

Hermoso Amor  
Thinking of you x

There was a picture attached that made even Zack blush. This time the phone really did fall to the floor.

Fin


End file.
